Happy and Sad in One
by fanfic18
Summary: Nessie's life is happy as it is started with her loving husband Jacob.  What happens when everything goes bad?
1. Chapter 1

I was just a normal girl, or so I liked to think. I'm not anywhere close to normal; nor is my family. Vampires, the myths people thought were not real, well guess what they are. My entire family are vampires, and have been for centuries. Most people would think oh you must not be able to have relationships, but I am. Wanna no why? My husband is a shape-shifter. He turns into a wolf, so yeah we have relationships!

**Nessie**

"Nessie!" Jacob called "Honey common we have to get going or were going to be late!"

Now usually I am ready a lot quicker, quicker than Jacob usually is. But today I'm frozen standing at the counter in the bathroom with a pregnancy test. I have taken so many and get my hopes up that I no longer expect anything. I waited…waited…and waited but it always seemed so long. I finally was done..._negative…_once again got my hopes up for nothing. I sat there just staring at the test when Jacob walked in. He rushed to my side immediately.

"Ness? Baby you ok? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" he asked wiping my tears away. I hadn't even realized I was crying.

"Nothing….it's nothing really. Don't worry about me." I tried attempting a fake smile. He saw right through it and hugged me. He saw the test on the counter.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry." He said frowning.

"Hey it's not your fault! I just always get my hopes up…they never happen. What if something's wrong with me Jake?" I said frowning, while tears started forming again. He wiped them away quickly.

"Honey there is absolutely nothing wrong with you. It'll happen soon I promise. OK?" he said with a smile.

"Yeah, lets get going OK we don't want to be late now do we?" I replied. We were going over to Quils house for dinner. He was having Claire over for the first time as his girlfriend and he wanted her to feel comfortable so he invited us.

As we got there Claire ran over and gave me a huge hug.

"Nessie! Oh I'm so glad you could come." She said. "I am so nervous Nessie, what if I mess up? Or embarrass myself? I am so scared I don't know what to do!"

"Claire honey, I have known Quil for a long time and I guarantee that he will love you no matter what happens." I said with a huge smile.

"Oh I sure hope so Nessie!" she said smiling "I just want this to be perfect for both of us."

Quil and Claries date went great! Not once did she do anything to embarrass herself. They both seemed to have a great time. A month later I was in the same situation, standing in my bathroom looking at a pregnancy test. Jacob was at the garage, which luckily was right across the street because the test read _positive._ I screamed and jumped up and down with such enthusiasm that I looked like a five year old. I ran to the garage and called for Jacob.

"Jacob! Jacob! Hurry! Come Here!" I yelled. He ran over to me immediately.

"Baby are you ok? What's going on?" He said looking worried. I smiled and held the test up. His eyes went wide.

"I am more than OK! Jacob were gonna have a baby!" I said jumping up and down, then kissing him with so much force we fell backwards.

"Ya know Nessie, your gonna have to be a lot more careful now that your pregnant. We don't need you or the baby getting hurt" He said worriedly.

"Oh shut it Jake! Just kiss me." I said smiling. And as I asked he kissed me with so much passion.

The next day we went to see Carlisle. He said that the baby was perfectly fine, and for me to take it easy. It will only be a month pregnancy, so I will be growing big….fast.

As the week went on I already had quite a bump. Jake was going crazy thinking about the baby and me. He wouldn't let me lift a finger. So one day I just decided to take a walk with Claire to get away from my crazy husband.

"Claire this pregnancy is crazy. I mean look how fat I am." I said with an obvious frown. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Nessie your pregnant not fat. Don't worry it'll be worth it in the end." She said. As she turned around I saw a car coming around the bend. Swerving, there was no way Claire could get out of the way in time. I ran with vampire speed and pushed her out of the way. In the process I was hit…

**Claire**

As I turned around I saw Nessie running toward me but I didn't know why. All of a sudden she crashed into me sending me flying to the side of the rode. I turned back and saw her lying in the rode…still. I ran up to her hoping that she was OK.

"Nessie! Nessie! Are you OK?" I said frantically. I didn't know what to do so I ran to Nessie's looking for Jacob. As I got to the house I saw Jacob and Quil sitting on the couch watching TV. They saw me and stood up.

"Claire where the hell is Nessie?" Jacob said frantically.

"Jacob…we were walking… and all I saw was her push me out of the way… the car was coming so fast…Nessie she was hit." His eyes went wide and he ran to the rode. As we got there the man who was driving was getting out of his car.

"Nessie! Honey, are you ok! Speak to me Nessie!" Jacob said crying. She just laid there. Quil cam back from calling 911.

"Jake there on their way!" Quil said. As he said that the man from the crash came over and started slurring words to us.

"T-that s-s-stupid bitch got in they way o-of the r-road. S-she desssserved what she got!" He said almost falling over. Jacob looked up from Nessie with flaming eyes. He stood up and ran over to the man. He started punching him so hard, I thought he would die.

"She's pregnant! She could be dead because of you! I am going to rip your head off!" He said with fury. Quil than ran up to him trying to restrain him.

"Jake man! Common Nessie needs you! You need to help her!" He screamed. Jake hit the man one more time, than ran to Nessie. She was starting to wake up.

"Jake…." She said weakly.

"I'm right here honey. I'm not going anywhere, you're going to be ok." He looked at us and said:

"Call Carlisle fast!"

**Leaving with a cliff hanger:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jacob**

I just kept trying to make her wake up. She was my life, I couldn't live without her. She was carrying my baby, which I also loved more than anything. Nessie just had to be OK.

"Nessie baby, hold on, Carlisle will be here soon…just hold on for me" I said practically begging. She will be ok…she will be ok….I kept thinking.

"Jake…" Nessie moaned.

"I'm here honey. Just relax everything will be ok!" I said. Just then Carlisle got there and was checking Nessie out.

"We have to get her home. I can't be sure what is wrong with her because I don't have the supplies needed." He said.

"OK I'll carry her. Let's just hurry…please." I cried. We got back to the Cullen mansion in no time. Carlisle was already looking at her in his office. I was sitting on the couch downstairs with my hand in my face.

"Jake she'll be ok…she wont give up without a fight." Edward said. He really helps me at times. I am actually really thankful of him. He smiled at my thought and nodded at me. Then Carlisle came down with a straight face.

"She has suffered a concussion…her legs broke…and a couple ribs. She will be healing for a while, but she and the baby are going to be OK." He said. Right as he said OK I ran upstairs to see my wife. I needed to see for myself if she was ok. I walked in and saw her lying in bed sleeping.

"Oh Ness….I don't know what I would have done if you were seriously hurt…I can't picture it…" I said quietly stroking her beautiful bronze hair. I then touched her baby bump.

"And you buddy…daddy loves you very much…I'm so happy you're OK." I said rubbing Ness's belly. Then she woke up. She stared at me and got very terry eyed.

"Oh Jake…I'm so sorry…I didn't want Claire hurt, and I didn't even think about what I was doing…I'm just so sorr-"Then I cut her off

"Nessie its ok, I'm just so happy you are OK." I said kissing her.

**Nessie**

As the month went on I kept getting bigger and bigger. I was huge! Jacob had to help me get up and do everything now, I could barley do anything myself! I just couldn't wait for the baby to come, but what was odd was Carlisle said I am way bigger than is normal. He wanted to do another ultrasound to see if anything was wrong.

"Nessie this is….. great. Honey you're having twins." He explained. As soon as he said that I was crying. I never thought I'd be pregnant, let alone having twins! This was really fantastic. I looked at Jake and he had tears in his eyes as well.

"Nessie….I love you so much, and I'll love our children and protect them with everything I have in me." Jake said.

"Oh honey I know…I know." I said lovingly to him.

"Would you guys like to know the sex of the babies?" Carlisleasked. I looked at Jake and he nodded enthusiastically.

"Well you two it looks like it's a baby boy and a baby girl!" He said. I looked at Jake again and said: " Wyatt and Riley Black" with tears in my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Nessie

As the month progressed, Jacob and I were extremely busy getting things ready for the twins. I was really excited about them coming…..just one more month. Wyatt and Riley Black, perfect names for our children.

Tuesday Jacob came home from Quils and told me fantastic news.

"Nessie!" Jacob yelled when he walked in the door. I walked up to him and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"What's up, honey?" I said.

"You'll never guess what I found out today!" He exclaimed happily.

"Now what would that be?" I asked.

"Quil is going to ask Claire to marry him!" He said excitedly. My eyes went wide. I couldn't believe it, they had just been dating a short time, but I am so happy for them.

"That's fantastic! Oh my, this is so amazing!" I said happily. Jacob came up to hug me.

"I am so happy for them, Quil has been waiting a long time for this and he really deserves it." He said. I had tears in my eyes, I couldn't believe this was happening! Our little Claire was going to get married! In all honesty, she really isn't that young, she's about 19.

"Nessie, why are you crying? What's wrong?" He asked confused. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Nothing, its just I'm so happy for them. They both deserve to be happy." I exclaimed. Now what was on my mind was our children. I hope they would be as loving as their father. Nobody could be a better example.

"Honey, what are you thinking?" Jacob asked.

"About, how I want our wonderful children to have qualities like their father." I said smiling. He smiled down at me.

"Well, I hope they are just like their wonderful mother. Honestly Ness, I don't think I've ever been this happy before! I love you so much." He said before he kissed me.

"Jacob Black, I love you more than life itself." I said looking into his eyes. He means the world to me, and so do our unborn children. He looked at me with tears in his eyes and then bent down to kiss my stomach.

"These children are going to be loved more than imaginable. Nessie, you are my life, forever and ever." He said smiling at me. My eyes filled with tears again, but this time it was from pain. I grabbed my stomach. Jacob looked at me.

"Ness, what's wrong?" He asked frantically. Then, I let out a blood curdling scream.

He looked at me with immense worry in his eyes. He took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Carlisle, there's something wrong with Nessie, hurry!" He said. Then everything went black….


	4. Chapter 4

Jacob

All of a sudden she blacked out, but I caught her just in time. I don't know how much longer we can wait for Carlisle. As if he read my mind, he walked in.

"Jacob what's wrong?" He said looking at Nessie in my arms.

"I don't know Carlisle! All of a sudden she screamed with her hands on her stomach then she blacked out! Is she going to be ok?" I asked frantically.

"I'm not sure, but we have to get her back to the house quick." He said quickly. So, I picked her up and started running as fast as I could back to the mansion. When we got there Edward was at the door.

"Everything is upstairs. Carlisle got here a second before you." He exclaimed. I rushed Nessie upstairs and onto the bed. Right away Carlisle started to look at her.

"We need to deliver the twins, or she might die." He said quickly.

"Okay, but will they be okay?" I asked frantically. He looked at me and said "I'll try my best Jacob." That was all I could ask for. Right away he started the C-Section. After a few minutes our baby boy was born, Wyatt Edward Black. He was perfect, he had my everything except my nose, he had Nessie's wonderful nose.

Two minutes later, Riley Sarah Black was welcomed into our world. She looked exactly like Nessie, but she had my skin tone. Gosh, I am going to have a hard time keeping the boys away when she gets older, Edward laughed at my thought.

"Maybe one of your pack members will imprint on her!" He said sarcastically. I growled at the thought. Not one of them would ever be good enough for her. Sure, I love them all to death, but she's my little girl!

"No way in hell Edward!" I yelled. He laughed and said "Now you know how I feel!" Right then I heard Nessies heart monitor go flat. I ran to her bedside and looked at her.

"Carlisle, what's happening?" I asked loudly.

"Her breathing isn't stable! I can't get her heart back to beating!" He said frantically. I looked at my wife, begging for something to help her. Just then, as if God heard my plea, her heart was beating again. I looked at Carlisle and he looked truly amazed.

"She should have been dead, I don't know how she lived…" He said. Then our beautiful daughter clapped her hands. I smiled at her, she had powers. She helped save Nessie, I just know it.

"Did you help mommy?" I asked gleefully. She smiled and nodded her head. My eyes widened and I looked at Edward.

"Both, Wyatt and Riley, are advanced just like Nessie was. The problem is they are growing six times faster then Nessie ever did. By the time they are one, they'll look 15." He exclaimed. I looked at him wide eyed.

"You have got to be kidding Edward! My gosh, I don't want them to grow up that fast!" I practically yelled. Just then, Nessie mumbled something.

"Ja-a-ke?" She asked. I ran over to her side.

"I'm right here Nessie, you're okay, honey." I said lovingly. Her eyes widened as she felt her stomach.

"Jake did I lose them?" She said with tears in her eyes. I gave her a hug and a kiss.

"No no no! Nessie you had a C-Section. Wyatt and Riley are perfect!" I said happily.

"Can I see them?" She asked amazed. I look at her and smiled.

"Of course!" I said. I took them both from Edward and Bella.

"Here's Wyatt, and here's Riley." I said happily. She had tears in her eyes.

"They are beautiful." She looked at them. "Hello babies, mommy's here and she loves you so much." She said kissing their foreheads. I looked at her and kissed her lips. I was too happy to exclaim.

Nessie

As the week went on, Jacob and I had a party to celebrate our children's birth. I still couldn't believe how fast they are growing. They look nine months old already!

"Nessie, Embry is here!" Jacob yelled. I went to the door to greet him, with Riley in my arms. He waved to me.

"Hey Embry!" I greeted him and gave him a kiss as he walked in the house.

"Hey Ness…." He was looking at Riley. It looked like he was seeing the light for the first time. Oh no…

"Embry, did you just imprint?" I whispered. He looked at me with a smile and said " I think I did." Oh crap, Jake is going to be pissed….

"Hey Embry, what's…" He looked at Embry. "No no no no! You did not just imprint on my week old daughter!" Jake yelled.

"Jake man, you know I can't help it! I'll do anything to keep her safe I swear!" He said looking worried. Then Jake phased and went for the attack….


End file.
